Soul Eater Evans
Soul "Eater" Evans (ソウル・イーター, Sōru Ītā) or just 'Soul' to his friends, is Maka Albarn's Death Scythe (魔鎌 Magama in Japanese) partner. He is the male protagonist and Weapon of the series. He is also part of the group Spartoi. His real name is actually Soul Evans (ソウル・エヴァンス Sōru Evansu in Japanese) but upon entering Shibusen, he changed it to Soul Eater through Shibusen's liberal naming principles. He is the opposite of Maka in personality. He is voiced by Micah Solusod. To Crossover Flee Project Darkness The Multiuniversal War of Destiny He and the rest of the crew will be joining the heroes in fighting Discord and Sigma. He will be separated from his friends expect for Maka. He will join up with Lizbeth who will be his and Maka's partner. He is recurited alongside Maka with Agent Coulson to help him and S.H.E.I.L.D, He and Maka meet Lizbeth as well and the duo talk with Lord Death and he personally tells Liz that he thanks her for stopping Hunson Abadeer. He also is introduced to V, Alucard, Zero, and Ciel. He is also introduced to the others and when he makes insults on Homer, he gets strangled by him. He also goes with them to the rally Sigma is throwing. He thinks V is a crazy person only for V to say that he is crazy to some. Soul Eater Evans then meets Hunson and Discord. Like the others he teams up with Hunson Abadeer to combat their enemy. Soul then points out how crazy Dracula is when it comes to love and Homer points out everyone needs someone and Soul just pushs his button by calling him a fat, bald, drinking blimp. Homer then strangles him with a phone cord while he hits Homer with the phone. Soul then helped Maka fight a clone Poseidon made by Jim Moriarty and helped her save Hades(Ghost N Goblins). Soul then nearly steps on Plankton and after acquiring the situation works with the others to take back Retrovile. Soul then accidentaly falls off the plane but Homer, Lizbeth, Ciel and Maka save him and they plunge into the black hole. They must wonder how to get back to the others. Soul then is present with Lizbeth and The V Cruasers where he runs from Homer, since he hit Homer with a chair while he was bathing. Homer gets back at him by throwing lots of ink in his face. He goes with the team to bring Sophitia back on request of Ciel and Lizbeth. When they encounter her, Soul likes the cat fight and Maka Maka Chops him for being a pervert. Then he goes drinking with Homer and they get ambushed by Puss in Boots who Soul saves Homer from by kicking him in the crotch The Rise of Mechuckkes: Beware of the Sith Stalker The Wrath of God of War Rises Soul returns but he was kidnapped by Ares and killed him. However Soul will be alive again. Meister of War Friends: Maka Albarn, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Crona, Ragnarok, Lizbeth, Agent Coulson, Nick Fury, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, The Lyoko Warriors, Homer Simpson, Joe Swanson, Mako, Bolin, Sergant Callhoun, Vanellope, Long John Sliver, Marie Renard, Wolverine, Ritcher Belmont, Kimoko, Puss in Boots Enemies: Medusa, Asura, Zeus, The Immortal Fraction, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Discord, The Dystopia League Trivia Soul is Maka's Deathsythe and a very protective partner of hers. Soul_Evans 1.jpg Soul_Evans 2.jpg Soul_Evans 3.jpg Soul_Evans 4.jpg Soul_Evans 5.jpg Soul_Evans 6.jpg Soul_Evans.jpg Snapshot 2 (2-5-2013 12-31 PM).png Snapshot 6 (2-5-2013 12-32 PM).png Snapshot 9 (2-5-2013 12-34 PM).png Snapshot 13 (2-5-2013 12-35 PM).png Snapshot 16 (2-5-2013 12-36 PM).png Snapshot 20 (2-5-2013 12-38 PM).png Snapshot 23 (2-5-2013 12-39 PM).png Snapshot 30 (2-5-2013 12-43 PM).png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:Main Members of The P Team Category:Second in Command Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Partner Category:Action Hero Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Weapon Category:The Helper Squad Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Main Characters in The Lone Ranger of M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Major Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Major Heroes of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:White Haired Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Badass Normal Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Main Members of The Remade P Team Members Category:Honorary Members of The V Crusaders Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos's League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of James Moriarty's alliance Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Micah Solusod Category:Major Characters of The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Rivals